


How Things Started

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Person, Human Gabriel, M/M, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started off just as a Sam/Gabriel thing, but I think it'll eventually be something involving all of the OTPs (and maybe the one OT3) I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Gabriel about Sam

**_I will eventually come back to edit this to make it mesh more with the next one from Sam. The ideas for the Sam chapter jsut came to mind (without real 'planning'), and i seem to like them better.)_ **

* * *

 

 

_Sometimes I don't know what I've done to deserve Sam._

_Look at the things I've done to him. And he's forgiven me._

_In his own words he told Dean "I understand, why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us."_

_But every night when I'm tangled up in his arms, I thank my dad for giving me a second chance at life. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I'm not going to complain._

_The look on Sam's face when he saw that I was back was priceless. He thought I was dead, never coming back. Before I could say anything, he was crushing me in one of those giant moose hugs he's 'famous' for. Didn't even budge when Dean made some snide comment and left the room  (possibly to get a little busy with his own angel, who knows?)._

_That first night was just us together, laying in bed stuck together like someone went to town on us with super glue._

_It's been like that pretty much every night since then, unless I'm called away on 'important angel business'. But even when I know 'm going to be away for a long while, I try and pop in for a quick kiss and an I love you._

_Which I do, I love him. He is the only person I have ever considered ripping out my Grace for, and spending the rest of my years with._


	2. From Sam about Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams thoughts about his relationship with Gabriel, and how things started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written over the space of a few days, sometimes a lot at a time, sometimes just a few words.

_The boy with the demon blood and an archangel who pretended to be a pagan God...Who would have thought that we'd end up together? I cant say that I expected things to turn out this way. But they did. And I wouldn't change it for the world._  
  
  
_First time Dean and I came across Gabriel, he was just a janitor guy at some college showing us around. Deana fairly good looking guy at the and I were pretending to be...I can't even remember anymore. I think he was trying to flirt with me a little, or at least it seemed that way to me. I do have to admit, he was a fairly good looking guy at the time- but don't tell him that. But after finding out that he was the one behind what we'd gone there to stop...Well, He could have been the most attractive person on the planet, and he still would have needed to be stopped._  
  
_Then there was everything happening with Mystery Spot... For a while, I tried everything I could to stop another loop from happening. Nothing I did seemed to help, so for a while, I just...let things happen. But then he made that_  
 _one mistake, and it hit me- who else could it be besides the Trickster? Someho whe hadn't died when Dean and I though he had. He stopped the loop, but then Dean.he died- I though for a moment that Id wake up yet again, Heat of hte Moment playing on the radio and Dean telling me to Rise and Shine Sammy! Six months I tried to track him down- and when I finally did find him, he seemed...not quite apologetic, but not totally understanding?_  
  
_Then came the time we found out he wasn't a pagan God, but actually a freakin' archangel!  He didn't want the fight between Michael and Lucifer to happen anymore than Dean or I did, but there was no way to stop it. When Michael had tossed Lucifer out of Heaven, Gabriel had left too. A little similar to my story- leaving to try and have some sort of normal life. I wasn't kicked out like Lucifer was. And Dean was just like Michael, sticking around with our dad, just like Michael did with God._  
  
_Then..He died while trying to stall Lucifer long enough for Dean, Kali and I to get the hell out of there. I don't know what exactly happened there, just that the last trick he pulled was the last one. But the DVD he'd given to Dean just before...It helped. The beginning of it at least- everything after that was just well...porn. We kept it anyway, just in case there was something on it that we missed, or would only show up when it was really needed._  
  
_I ended up saying yes to Lucifer. Dean, he managed to hold out, and it was Adam who said yes to Michael. Dean, Bobby and Cas got there before everything went down. When Cas tried to kill MIchael I...Lucifer i mean appeared to have killed him and Bobby, and started in on Dean too. I somehow managed to get back control for long enough to tell Dean it was going to be ok. I opened the pit to Hell, managing to drag Michael down with me when I fell._

* * *

  
  
_I don't know how long I was in the cage. A few hours, weeks...years? Dean once told me that time passes differently down there, and I believe him. Having two pissed off archangels taking out their anger on you? You think of more important things than how long you've been down there._  
  
_The first thing i remember when getting topside was waking up in the same sort of hotel room like Dean and I would stay in while we were out on a hunt. At first I thought it was something new Michael or Lucifer had cooked up just to mess with me. The only thing that seemed out of place was the handprint on my shoulder, just like Dean got from Castiel, but on the opposite shoulder. Then when I saw Gabriel come into the room, I actually fell off the bed.It took a while for him to actually explain things to me and for me to believe him. He said that while he had died, he ahd been brought back by someone. Wether it was by God or not, he still had no idea. But in pulling me out of the pit, he'd disobeyed and had actually fallen- he was just a human now._  
  
_He told me that Dean and Castiel were still ok, but had stopped hunting. They had found a place to live in, having what most people would call a normal life. And apparently Dean had developed a relationship with Castiel- I guess the things that I saw pass between them weren't just my imagination. Sleeping in late on weekends, going to BBQs with friends and neighbors, Castiel tellign Dean that pie would make him gain weight, and Dean denying it every time._  
  
_I decided that leaving them to the life they'd started was better than telling them I was back. Gabriel and I took up the slack I guess you could say as best as we could, making our way across the country just like Dean and I had. Thankfully the hunters we came across had kept the fact that I was back secret- I didn't want to bring Dean back into things. As or Gabriel, he made up some story that seemed to have details changed every time he told it. It worked though, noone thought he used to be an archangel._  
  
_Im not sure how long I was back before the nightmares and hallucinations started. I could be going through a book, and then look up and see meat hooks hanging from the ceiling, bits and pieces of...I don't even know what hanging from them, Lucifers laugh echoing through the room, his voice saying that Id never escape him, and that he would always find me again no matter what happened._  
  
_Waking up from those nightmares was never a fun experience. I'd be yelling, stopping only after I realized that I wasn't back with Lucifer and Michael. Even then_ , _it would take me a while to get back to sleep, if I was able to. That didn't happen too often.Im used to not getting a lot of sleep each night but now...I was getting 10 hours- in a week if I was lucky. It took its toll on me, making me clumsy and forgetful. If i had been there by myself, I wouldn't have lasted very long. Gabriel was the only reason I made it out of those things alive._

_For a while, Gabriel would be woken up out of a dead sleep by me. Every time he came over, trying his best to calm me down. Most of the time he'd make it back to his own bed, and I'd either manage to get a little bit of sleep, or stay up, occupying my time somehow, usually research for the hunt we were on. Most nights, he ended up falling asleep in my bed. Those nights I actually managed to get a decent nights sleep._

_After a while, we stopped getting rooms with two beds. Gabriels reasoning was that he ended up sleeping in my bed most nights, so why bother with the extra bed? It didn't totally stop the nightmares, but they stopped happening as often as they used to._

* * *

_There was one morning that Gabriel had apparently woken up just before me, and was still about half asleep when I apparently mumbled something. I cant remember what it was, but from what he told me later, he'd apparently kissed me. He'd freaked out a bit, and gone over to sit at the little table by the window,just staring at the wall, just the way I found him when I finally woke up. It took a while to get him to actually tell me what was wrong, and for me to convince him that it was ok._

Pretty sure thats when I realized that I was falling for Gabriel.

_It wasn't the first time Ive been attracted to another guy. It's just that Ive mostly dated females. Most guys just seemed to be turned-off by the fact Im a lot taller than they are. But Gabriel didn't seem to mind at all._

_It started out as just the little things. If we were in a place that had some sort of kitchen, he'd wake up early and make breakfast, and Id wake up when he brought a plate over, the smell of whatever he'd made waking me up. I might grab a few bags of the candy he really liked that was a bitch to find most places since it was only available in certain areas of the country. The smile he gave me ecery time..It made life seem better, at least for a little while._

_The first time that I said I loved him, I dont think he even heard me say it. He was unconscious on a hospital bed, courtesy of some vampires that we'd just taken out. instead of the two or three we'd known about, there were a half dozen of those bastards. I didn't notice something was wrong with Gabriel until Id decapitated the last one and I couldn't hear anything else. I found Gabriel passed out on the ground, not waking when I tried calling his name. Id gotten him to the hospital, and I came up with some story about how he'd gotten hurt on the way walking home, hoping that they didn't notice that it was a lie. As soon as he was moved into a room, I dragged a chair next to his bed, and didn't move at all unless it was to use the bathroom, or a nurse needed to check on him. I don't remember exactly what I said, but I remember holding his hand, telling him that I didn't want to lose him, that I loved him too much for that to happen._

_I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was feeling something messing with my hair. My eyes were still trying to focus properly after I opened them, but as soon as I could see properly, I saw Gabriel smiling, and possibly a little high from the pain medicine they must have him on._

"Can't get rid of me that easy Sam-moose. _" Gabriel said, using one of the nicknames he's given me._

_I let out a..I guess it could be called a laugh of relief, standing up to give him a quick kiss before sitting back down. I took Gabriels hand closest to me and held it, giving it a tight squeeze. "You had me scared to death." I said, trying to get my voice to at least try to sound normal. The smile fell from Gabriel's face, replaced with one oc concern. "Hey, Sam..." Gabriel said, giving my hand a squeeze. "There's always a chance of one or both of us not making it out of a hunt alive, or missing some body parts, ot living the rest of our lives as a vegetable."_

_I knew there was no more arguing with him. I sighed and nodded. "Its just..I don't want one more of the people I care about die Gabe. And I think that you'd be saying the same thing if you were in my spot."_

* * *

_The doctors let Gabriel out of the hospital the next day after they were sure he was getting better, and that we knew what to look for in case he started to take a turn for the worst. On the way back to the motel we were in, neither of us said anythings. I kept looking over at Gabriel, and he was just looking out the window, tapping his fingers on one of his legs. I kept thinking that he'd taken what I said to him after he'd woken up the wrong way, or was just...thinking about things._

_Ir wasn't until we'd gotten settled back in the room and Gabriel was done with a shower_ (I smell like hospital Sam, and now that Im actually human, I need to actually shower to get clean). _I was sitting on the bed, acting like I was trying to look up something online, but not really seeing what was on the screen when Gabriel came back out. I looked up, then abck down at the laptop screen, not saying anything. I heard Gabriel sigh, and he came over, shutting my laptop. "Sam...Hey, Im sorry ok?" He got up on the bed in front of me, tilting my head so I was actually looking at him, and not the blanket. "Im just so used to being able to get things done one way, not needing to worry about healing the slow way, I keep forgetting thats the only way you really know how to do things." I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even, but it still sounded like it was wavering a bit._

_I moved so I was facing Gabriel, taking a minute to gather my thoughts. "Gabe I..I just hate watching the people i love getting hurt, dying. You're one of the few good things in my life, and I want you to stay there for as long as possible." My hands started to shake a bit. I looked down, trying to calm myself down. I felt Gabriel turning around so that our knees were touching. "Sam, did you just..." One of Gabriels hands reached out, resting on my knee. "Did you just say that you loved me?"_

_I just nodded, keeping my eyes looking down. I felt Gabriel's hands on either side of my face, making it so I was looking at him. "Are you sure, even after all of the shit I put you through?" I nodded again. "After everything I put you and Dean through, you still think Im worthy of your love?" I leaned forward, resting my forehead against his. "Gabriel, if I still held that against you, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."  My own hands reached up to hold onto Gabriel's wrists._

_"I understand why you did what you did. And I forgive you for that." Gabriel let his hands fall, but I didn't let go of him. "you had your reasons for doing that, and it took me a while...But I accepted that." I said, lacing our fingers together. "Without you right now...I wouldn't be here. I'd still be in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, I don't even know what happening to me." I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "And eve if I had absolutely hated you when I got locked in the cage, I would think that you falling when you pulled me out would have made me change my mind about that."_

_Gabriel stood up, pacing around the room. "You could do so much better than me Sam. There's got to be someone out there that deserves you more than I do." I stood up, blocking his path, Gabriel putting up a hand to try and get me to back away. "Sam, please...Just..." His voice was starting to break. "You deserve so much better than me. The first sign of trouble in Heaven, I hightailed it out of there, joined up with the Pagans. Killed people just for the hell of it, because me and my warped sense of justice thought they should."_

_"I know, but that's in the past Gabe." I don't even know if he would ever believe me, but I had to try. "Those people deserved it, and while you might have gone about it in a weird way, but they deserved it." Gabriel turned around, acting like he was going to walk out the door. "But don't you think that you've made up for that, at least in some way?  You died trying to stop Lucifer, you fell getting me out of the cage. You've been hunting with me since then, saving as many people as we can." I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to stop. Gabriel's forehead hit the door, what sounded like a sob escaping him._

_"Sam, I dont deserve you..." He said after a moment. My arms moved to wrap around his waist, my chin resting on his his shoulder. "Then tell me Gabriel, and I will never ask again..Do you care about me as much as I care about you?"  
_

_Gabriel let out a shaky breath. "That's the thing, I do.I have for a long time. I just haven't said anything because you deserve so much better." He said, turning around in my arms. "There's someone out there thats so much better than I am."_

_"That might be true, but I don't wan_ t them _I want you Gabe." I loosened my hold on Gabriel, giving him a chance to get away if he really wanted to. "You may not think you're good enough, but I do." Gabriel didn't say anything to that, just worked his own arms around my waist. "What would I do without you Sam?"_

_"Crash and burn most likely. But I'll still be there with you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually get back and edit the Gabriel chapter, make it 'mesh' more with this one. And longer.  
> Some parts might have been 'inspired' by other fanfics, or certain parts of different episodes...Or a combination of both?


End file.
